Breaking all the rules
by Em.Celle
Summary: Lewis tilted her head a bit making her hair catch a light and glow slightly, 'heard or read? I'm told you're quite fascinated by me. Apparently you spend hours reading about me. You probably know more about me than I do.'
1. Chapter 1

It was times like this, when her hair was being unruly as hell, her body feeling the effects of caffeine deprivation and conscious effort was required just to keep her eyes open, that she wished she had heeded her grandfather's advice and gone into accounting.

Sure, her life would have been boring as hell and constantly having to deal with numbers would definitely have driven her insane but at least she would have had time for a decent night's sleep and a cup of coffee when she needed one.

She could kill for a cup of coffee right now.

''You look like shit.'' A familiar voice said from behind her

She rolled her eyes and kept walking; of course she looked like shit. It was three in the freaking morning. His text had pretty much pulled her from sleep.

''Thanks for pointing out that important detail. Where's the file?''

He gave her one of his smiles that he seemed to believe was a gift to all woman and stretched out the file to her, ''I don't know why you need it though. You've gone through it so many times I'm sure you know it by heart by now.''

''It's called being prepared, Dyson. You should try it sometime'' She quickly schemed through the notes because it was true that she'd gone through it, extensively, about a million times. Then she handed it back to Dyson.

She removed her jacket and rolled up her sleeves. Dyson frowned.

''Why are you stalling?''

''I'm not.''

She honestly wasn't. She had been working months for this. Day and night and other times of day she didn't know existed. Sleep was a foreign concept to her these days. (Figures the one night she decided to catch up on some things went down) Finally, things were looking up and she wasn't about to screw it up because she was in a hurry.

Too much was riding on this.

''Okay. I'm ready.''

''Room two.'' Dyson gave her an encouraging smile.

She walked to the room, took in a deep composing breath and opened the door.

...

''Hi,'' she pulled out a seat as she let her eyes and mind work on profiling the woman before her, ''I'm Detective Dennis.''

The woman nodded a small smile on her lips. She looked nothing like the criminal she was.

''Lauren Lewis.''

''I know. I've heard quite a lot about you.'' Bo said, trying to establish a rapport with the woman. It was imperative that she got on on a good foot with Lauren Lewis.

she needed her.

Lewis tilted her head a bit making her hair catch a light and glow slightly, ''heard or read? I'm told you're quite fascinated by me. Apparently you spend hours reading about me. You probably know more about me than I do.'' She chuckled.

Bo shrugged, she could see exactly what the blond was doing and she might not be a genius, but she wasn't stupid either, ''it's my job.''

One perfect eyebrow was raised, ''to read about me?''

''Amongst other people.''

''By other people I assume you mean Scar. Isn't that why this whole outfit was created, to apprehend him?''

''Not just him.''

''No,'' she wasn't even hiding the fact that her curiosity was feigned, ''who else then?''

''Classified information.'' Bo said keeping her temper at bay. She hated mind games and they seemed to be Lewis's speciality.

''Try nonexistent information. We both know Scar is your one and only priority.''

It was true Saul Carson, otherwise known as Scar was one of the most wanted people in the world. He was a murderer, a lunatic and a bloody genius. For close to a year he had managed to slip right between the Agency's fingers every time they thought they had him. Hence the reason why Lauren Lewis was here.

She's the only person who was as smart as Scar and she knew him. They had worked together in earlier years. She knew how his mind worked. She was their only hope.

''Doesn't matter if he's our only priority or one among many. He's still a priority. He needs to be brought in before he causes more damage than he already has. And if you help us do this, we will make sure your sentence gets reduced by half.''

''That's it? I'm serving sixty years. Sixty. That the agency would think that cutting that by half, meaning I still have to thirty years to serve, is an enticing offer is actually sad.''

Bo placed her arms on the table, ''it's all we're offering.''

''Well I'm not liking this _offer_.'' She leaned forward a bit, her brown eyes intense, ''Scars isn't just smart, he's very smart. But I am _smarter_, calmer. Scar doesn't really pay attention to detail and has a tendency of thinking that because people aren't as smart as him, they aren't smart at all. If I wanted to, I could help you catch him within three months. But trust me, cutting my sentence in half, isn't going to make me want to.'' She finished with a smirk.

Bo gritted her teeth, ''then what will?''

...

''Absolutely not.''

''Sir`''

''Dennis, I said no.'' The big mad behind the expensive looking mahogany desk eyed Bo like she was crazy ''she's a convicted felon for Pete's sake.''

''A convicted felon who can help us get Scar. We need her, sir.

Henry Wilde sighed; sometimes he wondered why on earth he went into law enforcement. The job was just one stressful situation after another. he couldn't even recall the last time he had seen his children. the youngest one even seemed to have developed the idea that he was just a regular visitor and not her father.

''It's only till we nail Scar, I'll be with her all day every day. Temporary freedom is a small price to pay for who she's going to get for us.

Henry rubbed his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on.

''She'll be with you at all times. Your own words.''

''Yes sir.''

''God,'' he ran a hand through his rapidly thinning hair, ''if this blows up in our faces..''

''It won't.''

At least she hoped it won't.

''Fine. I'll have the paperwork on your desk as soon as possible.''

''Thank you.''

''Don't make me regret this, Dennis.''

''I won't.''

...

''So?'' Dyson was beside her as soon as she got out of Henry's office. She needed to have a talk with him about personal space. Just because they were sleeping with each other didn't mean he could invade her space as he wished.

''So what?'' she asked irritably. God she could kill for a coffee, or scotch, or coffee with scotch, she wasn't really picky at the moment.

''What'd he say? He said no didn't he? I told you, no way they are giving a known criminal temporary freedom. ''

''Actually he said yes. Seems like I'll be spending my days with the world's smartest criminal for the next unknown number of months.''


	2. Chapter 2

"_Abigail. Abigail is a nice name."_

"_Abigail is a girly name."_

_She sighed, "Charlie, you-"_

"_-have to find a new name soon, I know. I just…" she sighed, "I want to be Charlotte for a little while longer."_

_Lauren's heart broke but she tried to hide it with a weak smile, "you'll always be Charlotte to me, you know that right?"_

_A smile just as weak as hers was aimed back at her, "yeah."_

…

"So," Bo stood there awkwardly, "welcome to my humble abode."

She'd never had the time to just look at her house. Actually, she'd never had the time to just look at anything unless it involved criminals and how she could go about catching them. It felt odd to be doing it now. She hadn't had time to thoroughly clean the place before Lewis's arrival. Yes she had tried putting things in their places and all but…she still felt _uncomfortable_ for a reason or the other.

"I know it's not much, but it serves me well." she said after Lewis said nothing, just standing there, her eyes roaming around the not so large apartment.

There wasn't much to look at really; one very large, very hideous couch that Bo had gotten as a gift from her grandfather and didn't have the heart or time to replace, a glass coffee table that had been fixed way too many times, a television that was hardly ever watched unless it was work related tapes. A fridge which come to think of it, didn't have anything other than cheese that she doubted even the rat that had made itself a home here would want to eat. And well, all the other regular house stuff.

"I like your couch." Lewis finally said. Her voice bearing an undertone of something Bo did not know her enough yet to decipher.

"Thanks. Your room is this way." She started walking towards said room, assuming that Lewis would follow her, when she didn't hear the sound of footsteps she turned around, Lauren was staring intently at her work board, she should have known.

"I like having time to see if maybe I missed something, a clue or-"

"You'll never find him." It was a statement. One said with such certainty that it got on Bo's nerves. She wasn't a genius, had never claimed to be one, but she was damn good at what she did. It was the reason The Agency had put her in charge of finding Scar, one of the most wanted men alive.

"Really." She wasn't even masking the venom in her voice.

"Not if this is the way you're planning on doing it." She hadn't even spared Bo a glance, all her attention was on the pictures on the board. "For one thing, you cannot keep thinking of Scar as a person. Saul Carson is a person, Scar is an institution. A _very_ organized institution. One that you'll never reach the top of if you don't start from the very bottom."

"By very bottom you mean-" she was now intrigued, she hadn't even noticed herself taking steps towards the woman until now that she was standing next to her.

"Exactly that. Think of this as a wall you're trying to break, if you just keep hitting it, all you'll do is slowly chip away at it, might take you years to get it over with. But if you drill holes at strategic points of the wall, weaken it, then all you have to do is hit it once at most twice and the whole thing comes crumbling down."

"Question is, where exactly should we drill the holes?" Bo too was staring at the board, seeing it with completely new eyes.

"Between the two of us, I don't think it will take us that long to figure it out."

…

It was way past ten and they hadn't stopped working. Lewis hadn't even seen the room she would be sleeping in.

The woman was, impressive. Bo had to give her that. She saw things in a way Bo did not know it was possible to see. Details that a normal person would overlook even after studying a photo for weeks she saw within minutes.

"_He has some sort of eye problem. Look at his eyes when he's reading something and compare them to when he isn't."_

_Bo couldn't see a thing._

"_He's squinting. It's slight but it's there."_

She took every single thing into consideration. Everything.

"_He's taller here."_

"_What?"_

"_By several inches, he's taller by several inches in this photo. And…do you have these photos on your laptop? I need a closer look at something."_

_Bo showed her the photos on her work laptop._

"_He's not squinting either."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I don't know yet."_

And sometimes the way her brain worked was completely out of this world, completely.

"_Twice."_

"_Twice?"_

"_This scratching thing, he does it twice."_

"_Right…"_

"_Scratching is the body's way of relieving itself of irritation. You get an itch and the sensory neurons respond by activating the scratch reflex. It's all very neurological."_

"_And?"_

"_And given the fact that the limbs closest to the point of irritation are the ones supposed to act, this makes no sense at all."_

_Bo stared at the photo, trying to see what it was Lewis wanted her to see._

"_I'm not following."_

_She sighed._

"_The body aims to achieve maximum comfort; it's just the way things work. Make things as easy for itself as it possibly can. So the fact that he's scratching his left arm using his left hand while it would be so much easier to use the right one makes no sense at all. Logically or otherwise. Then the fact that he does it twice in one day-"_

"_-means it's a sign. He's communicating something."_

"_Exactly, the question is what and to whom."_

…...

By the time they finally called it a night, it was six in the morning.

Bo had never seen anyone's mind work so fast and so efficiently for such a long time. It was sort of intimidating to watch and more than a little amazing to be allowed to be a part of it.

"I'm sorry we missed dinner." She said as she led her to the room that she was yet to see.

"It's no problem." Lewis said politley.

It would be so easy, Bo knew, to forget that Lewis was a criminal. And not just any criminal, an extremley smart criminal who had done things that you'd never think her capable of doing judging by her innocent looks.

She had to keep her guard up,she wasn't to let herself forget the reality of things.

"It's rather small," she opened the door to the room that she's always suspected was once a store though the landlord kept insisting that it wasn't.

Lewis smiled,"Has it slipped your mind that I'm fresh from prison, detective? Anything you offer me right now will be a step up."

Her eyes, even at six in the morning after literally working the whole night were still shinning,Bo looked away.

"Right. I'm going to leave you to it then."

"Thank you, detective."

Detective, that's what she was. And the other woman was a criminal. She had to keep that in mind at all times.

...

Coffee on the way to work because the coffee machine that The Agency had thought to eqip them with made shit coffee. A bagel if she had the time, or maybe a doughnut if she was in the mood; this had been Bo's breakfast menu for years now.

But not today.

"Order anything you want."

They were having brekfast in Bo's favorite dinner after sleeping for a mere two hours. It was only fair, she had kept the woman up all night and hadn't even offered her dinner.

"This thing is going to cut circulation to my leg. Plus it's extremley unhygienic, how am I supposed to stay Lord knows how many months without washing my whole leg?"

Bo rolled her eyes, the blond had been complaining about her ankle monitor since they'd woken up. In fact it was the first thing she'd said to Bo when she saw her again in the morning.

"It's one of the conditions for your temporary release, you know that."

"Still doesn't mean it isn't unhygeinic."

Bo was going to answer when the waitress appeared, looking at Lewis in a more than friendly way. Bo suddenly wanted to tell her Lauren was a criminal,and an extremley good one at that. She doubted the girl would keep throing flirty eyes at the blond after that.

"Hi, I'm Crystal. Have you guys already decided what to order?"

Guys? Who calls customers guys? Bo should get her fired.

"Yes. I'll have eggs, scrambled, and toast."

"Eggs and toast," she mumbled as she wrote it down, then she turned to Bo.

"Double the order." She said curtly.

She nodded, gave Lauren one last smile and skipped off. Okay, maybe not skipped but still...

"How unprofessional, you'd-" She stopped, noticing the look in Lewis's eyes. She had seen it enough times to know it meant that the other woman's genius mind had just figured out something. She could practically see the wheels turning as she processed the information.

"Lauren, are-"

"Double, that's it. How did I not see it?"

"I you could be a little less vague it would be really appriciated."

"I think I have an explanation as to why Scar sudden gain of height and improvement in eyesight."

...

"_Jo."_

_The child said suddenly, her eyes snapping up from the book she had been reading._

_"Jo." Lauren was confused._

_"Yes, Jo. Jo Bettie."_

_"Jo Bettie," she let it roll from her tongue, a smile crept to her face, "it has a nice ring to it. I like it."_

_Charlotte Lewis also known as Jo Bettie smiled, "me too."_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thankk you all so much for reading and following and fvoriting and saying the nicest things.

I don't own lost girl.

PS: I hate this chapter. For some reason it was really hard for me to write. I think if I was to choose my least favorite work, it would be it. So if you don't like it, you're not alone.

* * *

><p>"God, how did I not see it?"<p>

Lewis had been talking to herself since they left the dinner and all the way to the apartment.

Bo had given up asking her to explain herself and was now resigned to just waiting until the blond saw it fit to let her in in whatever was going on in her mind.

"Are these all the photos you have of him?"

She didn't even look at Bo as she asked the question.

"There's a few more in my laptop."

"I need to see them."

Bo put her laptop on, no questions asked.

"Squinting is an attempt to let make pupils smaller," Lewis had finally decided to clue Bo in, the brunette found herself listening intently,"the smaller the pupil, the less light is let in. Closing your lids together further enhances your focus."

She picked two photos and placed the flat on the table, "this photo was taken June fourteenth, he was squinting, this one was taken June fifteenth, no squint, July tenth, he's squinting again."

"He got corrective sugery?"

"That's the thing, you don't get corrective sugery in your eyes then go out in the sun the very next day. Not if you studied medicine like he did. And besides, the better solution would be to get glasses."

"So you're saying-"

"I'm not done," she took a couple more photos and laid them next to the others, "look at the level of effiency in these guards," Bo looked at the pictures she was pointing to, "and compare them to these ones."

The brunette looked at the photos intensly, giving them all their concentration, then she pointed at three photos,"these ones are highly trained."

"Exactly. And they never change. The four of them are in every photo that he squints. But when he doesn't squint-"

"they use less efficient guards!" Then it dawned on her, he finally saw what Lewis had been trying to get her to see, "Oh my God. I can't believe this."

Lewis gave out a laugh of a person completely satisfied with their work.

"What does this mean now?" Bo's voice was still laced with disbelief.

"Well detective, I believe we just found our first hole." Lewis said with a smirk and a glint in her eyes.

...

"A double?"

Henry asked incredulously.

He was tired, exhausted and seriously considering resigning from The Agency as soon as all this is done with.

He was fourty three years old and he had a head of white hair that he spent time he could be spending with his family dying so that his children wouldn't call him granpa.

There's only so much a man can take you know.

And Detective Dennis telling him that there wasn't on, but two Saul Carsons out there was more than Henry was willing to take.

"It explains everything, sir. The fact that we haven't been able to catch him doing anything although we've had men tailing him at all hours of the day," she pointed at the photos that she had used to explain to Henry how he could say goodbye to the little se he and his wife still managed to have, "a double."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He'd always though himself a good man. He helped the poor, did right by his loved ones, he'd even gotten into a profession that made the world a better place.

So why the fuck was God punidhing him?

"Sir?"

Dennis called, pulling him from his Job moment.

He narrowed his eyes, "what did you need Dennis."

"Permission. Lewis and I need to go to Bloomington. It was the last place Scar's double was seen, we think we might find a few helpful things there."

"Lewis can not go over two hundred miles away from here, Dennis. You know that."

"I need her, Sir. She's been able to do within hours what we couldn't do in months. I can't do this without her. _We_ can't do this without her."

Henry sighed.

He really really hated his job.

"You're taking Thornwood with you."

"Sir I-"

"That wasn't a request, Detective. Tell Thornwood I want him in here, would you?"

...

Bo was furious. She hated it when Henry underestimated her.

She was the best he had in this whole outfit and he knew it.

Who'd thought of bringing Lewis in? Who'd was working with the woman all night trying to make sense of things and catch Scar?

Her, that's who.

Still he insisted on making her work with Dyson, making him _babysit_ her.

It's not like she didn't like Dyson. He was cool and he'd helped her scratch an itch more than once.

She just hated being underestimated and undervalued.

"Henry wants to see you."

She said when she got to his desk.

He frowned,"why?"

"Do I look like his secretary? Go to his office and ask him yourself."

His frown got deeper, "what's up with you? Tired of shacking up with the criminal already?"

"First, don't call her criminal, she has a name. Second, fuck you."

...

She'd been angry when she got out of Henry's office, but now she was seething.

Where the fuck did Dyson get off calling Lewis, criminal?

If it wasn't for her they would still be stuck, not knowing where to look for Scar.

men could be so annoying at times.

Her thought process was cut short when she got to her destination.

"What the hell happened to my desk?

She asked looking at her empty work desk.

Lauren was seated on the brunette's seat, furiously wiping off a stain, "I introduced it to order," she stopped wiping for a moment, glared at the now white desk and nodded, seemingly satisfied, "honestly, did no one ever teach you how to put things in their place?"

Bo gritted her teeth. Were people just out to annoy the shit out of her today.

"They were in their place before you and your OCD ways striked, Monk."

Lauren scowled, "I resent that."

"I don't care, it's going to be a bitch finding anything here now." She grumbled.

Lewis rolled her eyes and picked a paper from the desk, "here."

"What's that?"

"A map of sorts. I've written down where everything is so you don't have to rumage through things and waste my efforts."

Bo found herself smiling as she took the paper, " you know,you're kind of nice for a bad guy."

...

"God I'm tired."

Bo said as she flopped ungraciously onto her couch.

They'd stayed a while longer at the office.

Bo working and Lewis reading book after book after book.

Finally after three hours Bo had decided that they accomplished more at home so the left the office.

Lewis arched a brow, "_you're_ tired? Who's the one who hasn't been fed since she got here? I'm certain I'm going to develop ulcers before I leave this place."

Bo found it hard not to smile at the seriousness of Lewis's tone.

The blond glared at her,"I'm not joking. My stomach is going to produce gastric acid which has hydrolic acid which is going to digest my stomach linning since it's protein in nature after eroding my mucus membrane because someone, and by someone I mean you," she gave Bo a pointed glare, "refused to feed me."

Bo couldn't have helped smiling if someone held a gun to her head at that moment.

She felt an odd warmth inside her as she asked, "your brain just never turns off, does it?"

Lewis rolled her eyes and picked the phone and threw it at Bo, "get me something to eat. And nothing spicy, I'm already at enough risk as is."

Bo just laughed as she dialed the number.

...

_"Are we almost there?"  
><em>

_Charlotte raised her eyes from the book she was reading to ask._

_Lauren stiffled a yawn, "one hour's drive judging by the speed and distance."_

_Charlotte nodded and went back to her book, then she recalled something she'd wanted to ask and looked up again,"what did you say the name of the town was again?"_

_"Bloomington."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and not telling me the last chapter was shit.**

**You are the absolute best readers anyone could ask for.**

**The chapters are short, but that's because I have a plan and I tend to stick to them so bear with me, they'll get longer.**

**I don't own lost girl.**

* * *

><p>Bo sipped on her latte as they waited for Dyson who apparently did not know the meaning of keeping time.<p>

She had informed him, more than once they were to leave for Bloomington no later than seven.

It was seven thirty and he was yet to arrive.

She was getting pissed.

"When exactly is your boyfriend planning on gracing us with his presence?"

Lauren asked turning a page on her newspaper.

Bo rolled her eyes.

" I told you, he's not my boy friend."

Lauren had been insisting since the previous day when Dyson had dropped by so they could make arrangements on how the trip will go that the other detective was Bo's boy friend.

And no matter how many times Bo told her that he wasn't, she refused to believe it.

The blond looked up, one perfect brow arched and a smile playing on her lips,"yet I still do not believe you."

"And I don't understand why." Bo countered dryly.

Lauren turned back to the paper,"maybe because he had a half hour conversation with your breasts and you did not slap him from here to Timbuktu. Although in his defense," she looked up, both her eyes and smile full of teasing undertones, "they _are _distracting."

Bo felt her face heat up but she covered it, she'll be damned before she let Lewis get one up on her.

"Yet surprisingly you still manage to concentrate just fine."

Lauren chuckled and gave a small shrug, "I've seen better."

Bo smirked, "really now?"

"I was in a woman's prison, Detective. Trust me, I've seen all sorts of breasts."

"All sorts? Probably. Better? Not likely." unconsciously, she pushed her chest forward.

Lauren folded her paper. It seemed like Bo had gotten all her attention now.

"Well aren't we modest this morning?" She drawled teasingly.

Bo smirked, ready to answer with something witty and flirtatious when her phone indicated that a message had been delivered to her.

Dyson had finally arrived.

...

"So, how are we doing this?"

Dyson asked after an hour of silent driving.

Bo was startled from her thoughts.

She had been thinking of what had happened between her and Lewis in the kitchen before Dyson's arrival.

Then she'd immediately scold herself because _nothing _had happened.

She was a detective and Lewis was a criminal under her care.

Nothing was ever going to happen.

"Sorry, what?"

Dyson rolled his eyes and Bo could be wrong, but she thinks she saw Lewis smirk.

"What's the plan when we get to this town? We didn't discuss that."

It's true, they hadn't discussed it. That was mainly because they didn't have a plan.

Lewis had told Bo that once she got to Bloomington and looked around a little, whatever they had to do will come to her.

For some reason, Bo had instantly believed her.

Dyson wouldn't have had so much faith though and he would definitely have ran straight to Henry and ruined everything.

Bo hadn't been willing to risk that so she decided to keep him in the dark.

"Uh¬"

"It's on a need to know basis and you, and your horrible driving skills, do not need to know."

Lauren supplied from the back of the car, not even bothering to raise her eyes from her book.

Dyson frowned and gripped the wheel tighter.

"I'm working this case too. And there's nothing wrong with my driving."

"You're not _working _this case." Lauren scoffed and placed a finger to mark the page she was reading before looking up, "You're chauffeuring us to our destination because your boss is a chauvinistic idiot who cannot seem to appreciate his best detective. And yes, you're driving skills _are _horrible. I've seen a twelve year old who drives better." And with that, she continued with her reading.

Dyson's hands gripped the steering wheel even harder so much that his knuckles became white.

He seemed to be holding himself back from doing something regrettable.

Bo on the other hand couldn't hold back her smile.

She knew it was wrong and she should somehow have come to Dyson's defense.

But she couldn't, not when Lauren Lewis was calling her the best detective.

...

Bloomington was not what Bo expected.

She'd envisioned flowers growing all around, kids playing in a green grass park and just an all round spring like feeling to blanket the town.

Not, this.

"It's so bare." She stated as the other two were looking around.

Dyson seemed to think the same thing as her while Lauren's mind looked like it was traveling a million miles per hour as always.

"Midday." She stated finally.

By now Bo knew not to ask, Lauren only explained things when she's ready.

"What?" Dyson on the other hand did not know that.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "did you skip elementary school or are you just bad at your job?"

"That's it do you¬"

"Dyson," Bo's voice was stern. He might be Henry's little stooge but this was still her show.

"Lauren could you just, explain it to him. So we could all be on the same page." Lauren opened her mouth, ready to protest, "please."Bo said softly.

"In one of the pictures taken of the double, it shows his shadow. The shortest height you can have of it, meaning the sun was at it's highest point when the picture was taken. This is midday. If you read a book instead of failing one driving test after the other, you'd know."

Bo stifled a smile. It seemed like Lewis had decided that she did not like Dyson.

"I could take you back to prison, you know?" He threatened through gritted teeth.

"And I couldn't care less, you know." She smirked at him and stretched her hand to Bo, "gun."

The brunette arched a brow, "why?"

"Because I asked for it." She didn't even bat an eyelid while saying it.

"I can't just give you a gun, Lewis."

"Sure you can. Put your hand on your holster, pull the gun, place it on my outstretched hand and that's it. Not really rocket science."

"It's against the law to give firearms to criminals." Dyson supplied.

Lewis arched a brow at him," and is it also against the law to shut up? No? Then try doing it." She softened her face when she turned back to Bo, "trust me."

Bo sighed and gave her the gun.

...

"Hi." Lauren greeted the man behind the counter politely when they entered the laundry mart.

She hadn't given Bo and Dyson any explanation as to why they were in that specific establishment.

When they'd asked, she told them she knew what she was doing.

"We're closed." The man didn't pay them any attention, he seemed awfully busy.

"Really," Lewis feigned innocence, "your sign doesn't say so."

The man sighed, "what do you want?"

"To ask you a few questions." Bo said in her good cop voice.

She always used it to get on people's good side.

Fear is a great motivator but sometime tact worked much better.

"I don't have answers." He still hadn't looked up.

"You haven't even heard the questions man." Dyson said in the voice he always used when he was backing Bo up.

The man finally raised his face, when he saw Lewis, he froze, "wha..what are you¬"

She smirked, "Hello Oscar, it's been a while."

"What are you¬"

"Working. And like my colleagues just said we have a few questions we'd like answered or I put a bullet in you." She pointed the gun at him, "So unless you have immense amounts of faith in your cardiovascular system, which will be plain stupid of you because I plan to shoot you in the heart and we both know I almost never miss, I suggest you give us some answers."

...

_Charlotte bit on the burger they had stopped to buy after she had whined for hours that she was hungry._

_"This is so good."_

_Lauren shot her a glance as she nibbled on her salad and shook her head, "I can just predict coronary thrombosis in your future."  
><em>

_"Since I don't know what that is, I'm going to keep enjoying my burger." Charlotte said, taking another bite._

_"We should get back on the road soon, we have a schedule to keep._

_Charlotte suddenly looked a little more serious, "are you sure Uncle Oscar's friend is going to want it?"_

_Lauren sighed and offered her a weak smile._

_She hated that Charlotte was so deep in this, that she knew so much,that she was in so much danger._

_But she was working on it, she was going to make things better._

_"I really hope so. He did promise after all."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A man looked around; anyone observing him would have told rather easily that he was eagerly waiting for someone._

_Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a small blond haired child ran to him and hugged him at the waist._

_He started laughing after regaining his balance._

"_Hey kiddo."_

_Hey greeted jovially when the child finally pulled away._

"_Hey Uncle Oscar."_

"_My, you've really grown. What's Double L feeding you?"_

_The child scrunched her nose "vegetables."_

"_Sounds awful." He said mimicking her facial expression._

"_It is."_

_She nodded._

_The man laughed again, "I really missed you, Charlie."_

"_It's Jo now."_

"_Jo."_

"_Jo Bettie." Someone else had joined the conversation._

_The man, Oscar, trained his eyes to her._

"_Double L," he nodded seriously, "you look well."_

_Lauren laughed, "Shut up and come hug me."_

_He broke into a smile and hugged her, "I missed you little sis."_

"_I missed you too." She pulled back, her eyes questioning, he nodded and she immediately knew what it meant. "When?" She asked._

"_This afternoon, are you sure about this? I mean-"_

"_I'm sure, Oscar. I'm sure."_

…

Bo did not know what Lewis was up to and honestly, she was on the verge of being royally pissed off.

The blond woman had made her and Dyson tie the man, Oscar, to a chair.

Then she had proceeded to delegate Dyson to the duty of watchdog, match to the detective's chagrin.

Then she'd started circling the tied man like some sort of shark.

At first it had made sense, make the man sweat, put the fear of all that is holy in him; it was a good technique.

But it was now almost ten minutes since she'd started and it was beginning to get really, really annoying.

As if sensing the detective's mood, Lewis turned t her, "can I have the pictures please?"

She asked sweetly.

Bo suppressed a sigh and handed them over to her.

If she didn't have such ridiculous amounts of faith in the woman's intelligence she would honestly have told her off right that instant.

"Thank you," she turned back to the tied, sweating man, "these are the rules, one, you don't lie to me. Two, don't even attempt to _think_ of lying to me. Three, if you break rule one and two I will forget any and all ties I have to you and will proceed to derive great pleasure in killing you. Nod if you understand."

Oscar nodded.

Lewis smiled, "awesome." She raised a photo, "you know this man?"

Oscar nodded.

"You maybe want to tell me how?"

She asked slowly, as if she was talking to someone extremely stupid.

"He, he brings his suits here sometimes. I work on them."

Lewis sighed and stood straight.

"Three simple rules Oscar," she pointed her gun at his knee, "I gave you three simple rules. Surely even you can-"

"Lewis!"

Bo said when she noticed that the blond was actually serious about shooting the man.

"What!" Lewis snapped at the detective, "Would_ you_ like to do this?" Her eyes were blazing, her voice calm," I will gladly let you."

Bo the insides of her cheek and held her tongue.

They would never get anything out of Oscar if they didn't show a united front.

"I didn't think so." Lewis turned back to the now trembling man.

"One more chance, "she squatted, "for old time's sake. And trust me Oscar, you lie to me one more time and I _will _shoot you. Repeatedly." She raised the photo, "why was he here."

"He-"he swallowed, "he had a meeting with some other people. I don't know what they said, all I did was provide the venue and keep people away while they had their meeting. I swear."

"Who are these, other people?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, "his bodyguards locked me up until they'd all come in and they did the same when they left. I only saw the guy in the photo because he really did bring his coat for me to clean. It had some sort of stain on it."

"What sort of stain?" Her eyes were suddenly extremely interested.

"I can't remember." The man sounded like he might cry.

She pressed the barrel of her gun on his knee, "I'd really appreciate it if you tried hard to remember."

Oscar shut his eyes, "I- I think it was ketchup and- and wine. Yes, ketchup and wine."

"Was it still fresh?"

He nodded,"very."

She nodded too then tilted her head, "now, about our unfinished business."

Oscar actually started crying.

…

Bo grabbed Lewis's hand as they walked out of the building.

"What was that?"

She asked pushing her roughly.

Her ego still wounded from Lewis upping her in front of Oscar.

"That, was me getting information."

"Don't play mind games with me Lewis, you know what I mean."

"I actually don't."

She said, her voice challenging, pissing Bo off even more.

"That unfinished business that you suddenly decided should remain unfinished. What was it about?"

"None of your business."

"I won't ask you again, Lewis."

"And I won't tell you again, Detective. My business, as long as it does not involve this case, will remain _my _business."

Bo narrowed her eyes, "as things stand, Lewis, I'm your superior, and as such, I hold the right to make any business, yours or otherwise, my business, and right now I'm exercising that right."

Lewis pursed her lips, she knew when she was beat.

"He was my foster brother, we had a deal once, it was really important t me and he screwed me over. Big time."

"How?"

Lewis kept silent.

Bo sighed, "Lewis…"

"I've said all I'm willing to say. Now, if you're done asserting your superiority, I'd like to get back to work."

…

The car ride to the club that Lewis had given Dyson directions to was tense

Even Dyson knew not to ask stupid questions.

Lewis, as always, had her head buried in a book but Bo could feel anger coming off the woman in waves.

It was a surprise that she hadn't torn the pages of her book, given how roughly she was turning them.

Bo felt a little bad for how she had handled things with the woman.

Just a little.

Lewis had pulled a shitty move in front of Oscar but Bo could admit that there was probably a better way for her to have handled things.

But the woman had pushed her buttons and fuck it Bo hated when people did that.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as Lewis roughly turned another page.

She would deal with it later.

...

Club Grey, that's what the sign in front of the building said.

It didn't look too bad for a small town club.

"So," Dyson turned to Lewis who was looking all around her, as if making mental calculations, "you wanna clue us in as to why we're here?"

"No."

Lewis said, not even looking at him.

He sighed and Bo bit her lip to suppress a smile, she had never seen someone leave Dyson so speechless so many times.

"This is the one of the two places in town that serves both alcohol and food," her attention was solely on Bo," the other one is hours away, and since Oscar said the stain was fresh, I'm guessing this is the place."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then we will have ruled the place out."

"And wasted time that we don't have while we're at it."

Lewis narrowed her eyes at him,"do you have a better plan? Hmm? Because if you do, by all means, share it."

Dyson said nothing.

The look on Lewis's face was smug, "My thoughts exactly. Are you done being a pain in my ass now? Because I'd like to get back to work." She turned back to Bo, "I'll need you to steal surveillance videos for June fourteenth."

"We're officers of the law, we don't steal."

"God! What is it about me that makes you think I'm ever in the mood to hear your nonsense? Is it the questions I _don't _ask you? Or the fact that I clearly, do not care for your existence at all? Which is it? Really, I want to know."

Dyson seemed ready to retort but Bo put a palm up and stopped him.

"Stop it, both of you." She gave Lewis a pointed look," We don't have time for this."

Dyson seemed to still want to say something, Lewis looked ready to retort to whatever he was going to say.

Bo sighed, "June fourteenth?"

Lewis nodded, the corners of her lips twitching.

...

It didn't take long, or too much effort to get the videos.

"That was fast," Lewis commented when Bo walked out less than half an hour later.

"You can thank the girls for that."

Bo said smugly, remembering how the security guy was practically drooling at the sight of her.

Lewis seemed ready to say something, her brown eyes had a twinkle in them, but then seemed to remember something and bit her lip.

Bo's smile fell, it seemed like the blond hadn't let their earlier argument go.

"Where's Dyson?"

She asked noticing for the first time that the other detective wasn't around.

"He went to buy water or something of the sort."

Lewis said carelessly, her eyes looking everywhere but at Bo.

"Look," the detective said softly, "about earlier-"

"Water under the bridge." Lewis said cutting her off.

"No, I want to-"

Just then Dyson walked back, eying them suspiciously.

It was then that Bo noticed their standing position.

Lewis was leaning on the car and Bo was standing right in front of her.

The brunette took a step back, she would have to apologize later.

...

"Shit," Lewis said under her breath.

"What?" Bo, who had taken the wheel as Dyson took a shut eye asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"The videos, "Lauren rubbed her forehead, "they're encrypted. Smart sons of bitches."

She mumbled the last part out.

"We could send them to The Agency. Have them decrypt them." She suggested.

"How long will it take them?"

"Can't tell," Bo shrugged, "a day, maybe less, maybe more."

She sighed, "I guess we have to find a place to sleep then."

"I guess so."

...

They found a small run down motel after driving around in sudden rain for over two hours.

The place only had two rooms left.

Bo ended up sharing with Lewis since the blond couldn't be left alone and she obviously couldn't share with Dyson.

"We only give rooms, no meals" the rude gum chewing teenage receptionist informed them while leading them to their rooms.

"There's a diner fifteen minutes from here though," she opened their door, "you can eat there. Towels are in the small cupboard in the bathroom." She handed the key to Bo left with Dyson. Leaving Bo and Lewis alone.

"We'll, she's nice."

Bo's voice was dripping with sarcasm,Lewis smiled slightly,"the nicest."

As always, the blond was looking around, scanning everything in her vicinity.

Bo looked down at her dripping clothes, "I think I'll go use the bathroom, I'm so wet."

Lewis's eyes turned to her, "that's what she said."

"Did," Bo chuckled, "did you just make a sex joke?"

Lewis shrugged, smiling.

Bo laughed.

She had a feeling her time with Lewis was going to be full of surprises.

_..._


End file.
